Integra's Downfall
by Myriddian
Summary: (Incompleate) Waking alone in a dark room Integra explores her life and what it really means to her, especially with the threat of losing it is so close, self dicovery and her views of Alcard


Integra's Downfall- These are not my characters I am only borrowing them for articic purpose. I apologise if this fiction is a little on the dark side, but bear with me and wait for Chapter 2 theres much more fun to come R & R please.  
It is silent, not even the night noises can be heard in the depth of crypt she is trapped in. Opening her eyes slowly the throbbing in the back of her head blinds her to the point of blacking out again. 'Where the hell am I' she thinks her eyes focusing in the darkness. Shapes take form around her, a long stairwell leading up no windows to be seen. Although she couldn't remember how she'd gotten there she was aware of where she was. Alcards chamber. Standing up she fought off another fresh wave of nausea accompanied by the pounding in her head. Pulling the lighter from her pocket she sparked the flame to try and get a better grasp of her surroundings. Steading her hand against the wall to calm her nerves she began to wander up the stairs.  
  
Upon reaching the top of the climb and reaching the doorhandle tired and dazed she tried several times before her mind registered the door was locked. Feeling more angry than sorry for herself she dealt a swift kick to the door and yelled out. "What game are you playing at, get me outta here" Stopping to calm her breath she realised how futile it really was, being in Alcards chamber meant she was barred in, a trick she knew well from locking him inside as punishment in the past. 'Is this what this is' she thought suddenly 'revenge'. She slumped down; her back pressed against the walls trying to arrange her head into order.  
  
'I want a cigarette' Integra though searching her pockets for the pack she normally had buried inside 'Shit, where the hell could they be' The exploration of her pockets gave way to a slow scan of the room, trying desperately to focus on the area she'd woken up in. All of a sudden something caught her eye. 'Excellent' she thought smiling 'That's one problem dealt with'. Tracing her path back down the stairs she reached the area where she'd woken, locating her smokes with no effort. Flicking open the package and pulling one free only to have it crumble in her hand..  
  
"What the hell" she swore to herself, voice reverberating back over the room  
  
"How amusing' a voice droned from the darkness 'Even when alone she needs to yell, even if it is at herself"  
  
"Alcard, what is going on?" Integra followed the sound of his voice until he could be seem emerging from the shadow's.  
  
"Why mistress, I thought you would have figured it out by now" Alcard teased walking towards her wearing his manic smile. Integra just stared watching his movements closely as he creped forwards, closer, closer and closer.  
  
"Can't you see mistress? with your poor mortal eyes?" Alcard was only centimetres away from her face now and Integra's eyes popped as his words sunk in. In a pitch black dungeon of a room with no light source she was having no trouble seeing anything. Rembering her lighter she glanced up to the top of the stairs where she could see its outline near the doorway. She looked down at herself for the first time and saw what she feared the most, her grey suit coved in blood.  
  
"Holy mother of God" Integra cried scraping at her soiled clothing allowing her panic to take over, tearing buttons and no longer caring about her exposed flesh she dug layer after layer of material only to reveal a clean, smooth skin. Staring in to Alcards face she reached over to slap him but he caught her mid-swing. Holding her wrist tightly. Throwing his head back he began to laugh, a deep menacing sound that chilled Integra to the bone only once before had she heard him laugh like this, right before he killed. The words forming on her lips were suddenly lost to that sound.  
  
"Ohh my dear mistress" Alcard laughed "Don't you see, what you are? It was at that point Integra stopped breathing, shock and fear overcoming everything that she had held dear before. Memories flashed through her head of gunfire and a burning pain through her stomach. Alcard lifting her up and whispering reassuring words in her ear, she remembered one part right before she lost herself completely the look of fear in Alcards eyes, as his burned into hers.  
  
"Do you want to die tonight mistress" He'd asked with real compassion in his voice. Integra remembered the tone of those words striking feelings of her father while still a child, promising no one could ever hurt her, promising her that someone out there would always be looking out for her. In that delusional state she clearly remembered wrapping her arms around Alcards neck, as he carried her... and weeping tears like a little girls.  
"No, please I don't want to die tonight" 


End file.
